From the related art, as a type of recording device, an ink jet printer is known which performs printing by ejecting ink from an ink jet head onto a recording medium such as a paper sheet. In such a printer, in order to supply ink continuously and stably to the ink jet head in a case where a relatively large amount of printing is performed, a configuration is suggested in which ink is supplied to the ink jet head through an ink tube from an ink tank with a relatively large accommodation capacity for ink (for example, refer to PTL 1). In the printer with such a configuration, ordinarily, the ink tank is attached to a side surface of a device main body.